Where's That Girl?
by Skeye
Summary: After six years of serching for the fake Cecile Arnold fell in love with, Arnold comes up with a plan to find her once and for all but what happens when the person he loves is the last person he'd suspect? HA
1. The Plan

A/n: The songs I use in her belong to Whitney Huston (although it was actually really by Dolly Parton the county singer) and Surface. Whitney sings I will always love you. And Where's That Girl Belongs to surface Oh and sorry if I copy of anyone.

                                                                       ~Skye

A 15-year-old Arnold was sitting in his room with his best friend Gerald Johansson, they were still looking for the fake Cecile that Arnold feel in love with six years ago 

"Come on Arnold why don't you just give up already I mean how long are you going to search for this girl", a very frustrated Gerald told Arnold

"Until I find her" Arnold replied looking through their old year book 

"Your never going to find her you know that don't you" Gerald asked hoping Arnold would just get over her and be done with it 

"It can't be that hard", Arnold replied jolting down all the names of girls who could possible be her 

"If that was true we would of found her 5 years ago" Gerald responded then got up and picked up the note book that Arnold had wrote the names in 

"Helga Pataki" Gerald shouted after reading a few of the names 

"She fits the profile and no one really knows anything about her" Arnold responded holding up the year book so Gerald could see 

"Who in their right mind would think Helga G. Pataki would be the fake Cecile Arnold have you lost it" Gerald asked 

Arnold frowned "Maybe your right" he replied 

"If you want to find this girl you haft to do something other than sit around and guess who she might be you need to get up ask around search not the guessing game" Gerald told Arnold as he paced up and down trying to thing of and reasonable plan

"I got it I'm doing the talent show so I could sing a song and tell the audience that I'm looking for this girl who dressed up to look like my pen pal the real Cecile and ask for that girl to stand up and then I'll show her the shoe and see if she has the other pair" Arnold replied 

"One problem genus how are you going to get this girl to bring the shoe and remember   whoever is the fake Cecile didn't want you to know who they were so what makes you think she'll actually come up and tell you she's the one" Gerald complained  

"I'll figure something out" Arnold replied "But I need a song to sing to her you got anything"

Gerald searched around in his pockets and took out one of his tapes and handed it to Arnold.

"Hear you go" Gerald said then looked at his watch 

"Oh Crap I got to go pick up Phoebe I'll call you later" Gerald responded as he got up and headed to the door 

"Okay have fun" Arnold replied as Gerald waved and left out the door 

Arnold popped in the tape and the song played 

"Thank you Gerald" He shouted as he wrote down his plan 

************************************************************************

Helga G Pataki sat on her bed reading The Goblin Wood by Hilari Bell when the phone rang. 

'Dame' she thought 'Right when it was getting good' 

"Hello who is it and what do you want," she snapped into the phone 

"Why hello this is Principal Wartz" Arnold said in his Principal Wartz voice

"What do you want" she snapped

"Why young lady I was wondering if you have any red shoes or one red shoe," Arnold asked 

"What kind of question is that?" Helga yelled 

This isn't going to be easy Arnold thought

"Well the um staff are doing a red shoe donation for the um a charity drive we are having the night of the talent show and we need all the red shoes we can get" Arnold replied 

"What is the world coming to" Helga asked herself "Why only red shoes what about blue or pink"

This is defiantly not going to be easy Arnold thought

"Because the red shoes symbolize giving and that short of thing" Arnold responded 

"That's for Red roses and they symbolize love," Helga shouted 

'How would she know that' Arnold thought  

"Well do you have any" Arnold asked 

"Yeah I only have a shoe and it's red but I don't think it will be of any use and another thing why only shoes" she asked

" Well that because there's um each school in the district is doing… a…um something different and are school got chosen to do shoes and we had to pick a different color and then we collect those items from the students"

"Okay let me get this strait you call the students two nights before the dame talent show and ask for red shoes because only are school is collecting red shoes" Helga asked

"Yep that's about it" Arnold replied hopping he had convinced her 

"Crimmity I'll bring the shoe see ya" Helga said then slammed down the phone 

Helga frowned as she walked up the steps to her room she then walked to her closet and searched around for her one and only high heel red shoe. As she found it she smiled at the memory of how she had dressed up as Arnold's pen pal and met him on Valentines Day. He soon found out she was a fake as his real pen pal came; she had run away like Cinderella and had lost her other shoe in all the chaos. Her smiled quickly turned to a frowned as she tossed the shoe across the room and muttered a quick "Shit" she thought she thought she had got over him but she still had a little flam burning brightly she just never relished it.

Helga got up and walked to her bed and picked up her book. She was at the part when Tobin met Makenna and was trying to capture her. She then tossed the book aside and picked up one of her poetry books and began to read. 

_October 16, 2003 _

_Age: 12_

_                       Love ya_

_Love ya morning noon and night _

_Your My Knight _

_Am I your Princess?_

_I Love You So Much _

_Love ya too much _

_You Me? _

_Could it be?_

_Whispering in my ear _

_I Want a hear _

_Love Ya _

_October 31, 2003_

_Age: 12_

                                Masquerade 

_Costumes on Me _

_I'm so mean _

_It's Just a Masquerade _

_See ya coming _

_SPLAT _

_Watch were you going Football head _

_Sorry Helga _

_It's A Masquerade _

_Covering My Love for You _

_Oh my dearest Arnold I'm so sorry _

_I wish you knew _

_It's Just a Masquerade _

_Shadowing My Love for You _

_Arnold I swear to you _

It's Just a Masquerade 

Helga shut the book.

"Memories" She thought 

  
  


A/n: That's the first chapter for you all out there please Review thanks. Oh and if you like fantasy Sci-Fi books then read something by Hilari Bell she is a great writer. Thanks oh and again What did you think of the poems I wrote them my self :~) Thanks again 

XOX

              TTFN

                   Ta Ta For Now 

                                                  ~Skye 


	2. Chit Chat

A/n: Hello everyone thank you so so much for the reviews. Well here's the second chapter!

                                                            ~Skye 

Gerald walked to his best friends house and waited out side for Arnold to come out. After a bout five minutes of waiting Arnold came running out the door careful not to let any of the animals out.

"Hey Gerald" Arnold said

"Man how long dose it take you to get dressed" Gerald asked 

"Sorry Grandpa wanted me to help him clean out the refrigerator he had a glass of old milk yesterday and got sick so now he wants me every morning to through out all the milk or old food" Arnold replied as they started trod the bus stop.

"Oh now he figures that out" Gerald started "So did plan A fall out as planed"

"Well yeah all the other believed me but Helga took some convincing" Arnold said "Can you believe she knew that red roses symbolized love"

"Are we talking about the same Helga here" Gerald asked 

"Unless she changed her phone number other rise were on the same page" Arnold replied 

"Man I can not believe Helga G. Pataki actually knew that" Gerald said

"Well she is friends with your girlfriend so maybe Phoebe told her," Arnold stated 

"Maybe" Gerald replied 

"Speaking of Phoebe how'd the date go" Arnold asked 

"Excellent we went to this cheesy romantic place I think it was called um" Gerald said but was cut off as he saw is friend tumble to the ground a companied by Helga 

"Arnold" Helga started "I mean watch were your going football head"

"Sorry Helga" Arnold said as he offered her his hand

"I don't need your charity" Helga snapped getting up 

"Whatever you say Helga" Arnold replied as him and Gerald walked off 

Helga watched the boys walk off then checked if there was anyone watching and jumped into and alley. She pulled out her heart shaped locket with Arnold picture in it and began.

"Oh Arnold my love I'm sorry I know you think of me as a mean witch but really I'm not that bad in fact if they had never teased me when I was young I would have never acted like I hate you in fact I would tell you I love you " Helga said to the locket 

She then put it away and jumped out of the alley. And started for the bus stop where she again met up with Arnold and Gerald this time they were accompanied by Phoebe.

"Hey Pheebs" Helga said announcing her presents 

"Oh Helga" Phoebe said as she got up from Gerald embrace 

'Hmm Helga seems almost human when she's around Phoebe' Arnold thought as he watched Helga and Phoebe and for the first time he could remember he actually saw a different side to Helga.

"So" Phoebe announced "The Talent show is coming up who here's doing it"

"Well Arnold is" Gerald replied 

Helga soon became interested in the chitchat at the mention of Arnold doing the talent show.

"Really what are you doing" Phoebe asked 

"It's a surprise" Arnold replied not wanted to tell the key part in his plan 

"Why is everyone so obsessed with this talent show it's just another way the school gets your money and a bunch of popular want a bes go parading on stage with talent they don't even have it's a waste of time that we only have so little of" Helga said as the bus pulled up letting that sink into everyone 

"Don't listen to her Arnold she's just mad because the only talents she has is being a bitch" Gerald told Arnold as they sat down on the bus 

Arnold laughed a little as Helga walked by and shot them a dirty look. 

Phoebe gave Gerald a quick kiss before she joined Helga at the back of the bus.

'I'll show them I have talent one way or another' Helga thought as the bus started to move and headed trod P.S 118 High.

A/N: end of chapter I love writing this it's just so fun. So I think I'll have a chapter up like ever week or maybe every day. I so love writing this well anyway G2G. Thanks again for the reviews!!!

                              XOXO

                                          TTFN

                                                          Ta Ta For Now 

                                             ~Skye 


	3. Change of additude and another plan

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating. This chapter took a little longer to write than the second and the first ones. Thank you for reading my fic I love my reviewers! Thank You Again!

"Phoebe" Helga asked, "Do you think I'm a bitch".

 "Well Helga" Phoebe started cautiously, "you can sometimes be a little hasty with what you chose to say".

"So your saying I'm a bitch" Helga replied raising an eyebrow. 

"No Helga I'm just saying you could be a little more sensitive" Phoebe replied choosing her words carefully. 

"Phoebe" Helga paused "Oh what the ham I guess your right".

"Really" Phoebe asked shocked.

"Yeah really I mean I can be cruel, so guess I need to stop with it all" Helga said fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh Helga I'm so glad you agree" Phoebe said with a little too much enthusiasm. 

"Ha so you do think I'm a bitch" Helga replied with a laugh. 

Phoebe blushed but smiled and started to giggle. Pretty soon Helga had started too and their giggles soon turn into laughter.

"So what are you two ladies laughing about" Gerald said as he turned to face them.  

"Mind your own dame…uh I mean nothing" Helga said trying out her new found politeness. 

Gerald stared at her a bewilder expression plastered on his face.

"Hey man did you see that?" Gerald asked as he turned around 

Arnold who had been deep in thought through the whole thing replied with. 

"Huh what" Arnold asked.

"Helga G. Pataki was actually nice" Gerald said.

"Really" Arnold asked 'I knew she wasn't as bad as she comes off" he thought 

"Man I've seen it all" Gerald said

Arnold looked over at Helga who was laughing and talking with Phoebe, The world seemed to slow down as he watched her. He noticed certain things about her that most didn't. For instance her eyes that were said to be a light gray were actually a deep blue, or the fact that her blonde hair looked so similar to that of The Fake Cecile. He smiled unknown to him, but he actually wouldn't mine Helga being the fake, she was beautiful even with out all the make up the popular girls wore, her eyes were beautiful, and he was sure she was nice she had helped him a lot but Helga to everyone else was just an Ice Queen. 

For a second Helga's eyes meet with his and she smiled just then relishing what she was doing, she shook her head and looked away, Arnold also noticing what he was doing looked away to just as the bus pulled to a stop at the entrance of P.S 118 high.

Gerald and Phoebe were unaware of there friends somewhat strange behavior.

Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold, and the rest of the students walked off the bus, and into the halls of P.S. 118 High.

"So Pheebs how's the relationship with tall hair boy and you going" Helga asked as they reached their lockers.

"Helga I'd appreciate if you called my boyfriend Gerald and not tall hair boy" Phoebe replied but couldn't help but giggle a little. 

"Ha see you don't mind and if he can get a way with calling me your best friend a bitch then I see no reason why I can't use a silly name like tall hair boy" Helga said 

"Okay Helga" Phoebe replied "But last night was so so perfect we went to this little romantic restraint, we had a wonderful time talking, laughing, a little kissing here and"

"Hold it I don't want the details you know that stuff makes me sick" Helga interrupted 

"Now Helga I know that's not true" Phoebe said "You still have an undying affection for Ar…" 

Helga covered Phoebe's Mouth and pined her against the lockers in panic, "Shut up there are a lot of people in the world I don't want knowing this " Helga hissed.

(A/n: by the way Helga never told Phoebe she had almost got over her crush)

"Sorry Helga" Phoebe replied "I forgot"

"It's Okay Pheebs" Helga said as she relished Phoebe "And I guess your right, I mean haft the poems okay almost all the pomes I write are love poems lets face it I'm hopelessly in love" Helga and Phoebe grabbed there books and closed there lockers.

Phoebe thought about this for a second then snapped her fingers and said, " I got it!" 

"What what do you got" Helga asked 

"You want to…no have to get noticed" she said " Helga join the talent show tell Ice Cream you love him in a song or one of your poems come on what have you got to lose"

"My life that's what" Helga shouted.

Fellow Classmates and a few teachers looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What are…uh Sorry" she said quite embarrassed 

They continued to stare at her now shocked that she'd said sorry. Helga and Phoebe silently walked away as the bell rang for 1st period.

"Think about it" Phoebe said as they enter the classroom and took their seats.

"I here were getting a new teacher on a count of Ms. Masterson took a likening to video games ands is a holding up in her house on a count of she won't put the game down" Stinky whispered. 

"Well I heard she was abducted by Aliens" Sid said "Big Green Aliens" "With Germs" he added shuttering. 

"Well I heard she ran off with the P.E. teachers x-husband and that's why Mrs. Robert is so bitter" Rhonda replied.

Helga rolled her eyes at Rhonda's comment. She understood why Stinky and Sid came up with crazy conclusions, but Rhonda was something else and what was worst was people actually believed her.

"Oh please" Helga said sarcasm filling her voice before she could stop her self.

Rhonda turned to face her. "It's only the latest gossip, everyone knows that I'm right"

"Sure when did you make it up five minutes ago" Helga replied with a smirk, which made all the class but and Rhonda laugh.

"Hello class I'm sorry I'm late" said a voice that was all too similar.

All I eyes fell on the new teacher who was none other than…

"MR. SIMMONS" the class shouted

"What are you doing here", Sid asked 

"That's a good question Sid" Mr. Simmons replied, "Well as you see Ms. Masterson is fallowing her dream of becoming a novelist, so when the position was opened I applied and got the job..."

"See", Helga interrupted.

"Hump" Rhonda said sticking up her nose.

"As I was saying," Mr. Simmons continued, "I enjoyed teaching all you special students and I hope this years is just as wonderful and special as in was back in fourth grade"

The class rolled their eyes. Mr. Simmons was well know for being the schools Hippy teacher. So naturally he thought everyone and everything was special.

"Oh and by the way here is the sign up sheet for the talent show anyone who is planning to do the show please sign you name" Mr. Simmons said as he passed out the sheets.

When the sheet reached Arnold he eagerly signed his name. He turned around and passed the sheet to Helga who was sitting behind him. 

Helga took the sheet and studied it. 'To sign up or not to sign up that is the question' Helga thought as she fumbled with her pen. 

"Come on Helga hurry up will ya" Harold called

"Keep your shirt on I'll give it to you in a sec okay" Helga replied calmly a change to her usually sarcastic remakes. Harold almost fainted he was expecting her to call him Pink boy or fatty.

"Well here goes nothing" Helga said as she wrote down her name on the sign up sheet. 

A/n: again so sorry for not updating this chapter fast enough! I hope you like it. I tend to always leave off a chapter with Helga last thought huh? Well anyway please review thanks!

XOX

               TTFN 

                           Ta Ta For Now

                                                             -Skye


End file.
